


Be my Valentine?...

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Небольшой миник в честь дня святого Валентина, навеянный прекрасной песней We Don't Believe What's on TV нашего любимого Тайлера.





	Be my Valentine?...

— Этот членов коммерческий праздник сведет меня с ума, бро, — говорит Джош и захлопывает дверь комнаты Тайлера. — Ненавижу день святого Валентина!

Он с разбегу падает в постель Джозефа, собственнически забирает у него подушку и кладет себе под голову.

— Мило, что ты зашел, Джош, но мне нужно готовится к экзамену, — недовольно протягивает Тайлер, нисколько не удивляясь такому поведению друга. — Так что, может, ты свалишь?

Дан ничуть не обращает внимание на неловкие попытки приятеля спихнуть его с кровати, а потом слышит тяжелый вздох и пальцы Тайлера под спиной, разыскивающие листы конспектов, которые Джош непременно смял. Уж кому-кому, а Джозефу совершенно наплевать на состояние несчастного Джоша — бесчувственный сухарь уже отодвинулся в изножье кровати и что-то вычитывает в тетради, чуть шевеля пухлыми губами. Очень пухлыми и очень сексуальными, к слову.

— Но я так несчастен, — с укором произносит Дан и пытается незаметно спихнуть ногой все конспекты и учебники на пол. — Ты же меня пожалеешь? Пожалеешь, дружище?

Тайлер, выныривая из тетради, поднимает на него глаза после слова «дружище», смотрит долго и изучающе, и Джош почти тонет в его радужке, из последних сил цепляясь за ресницы.

— Сомневаюсь, что Джошуа Уильяму Дану — звезде колледжа и покорителю всех женских сердец в день святого Валентина нужно утешение друга, — наконец заключает он и снова утыкается в записи. И его пальцы, с зажатым в них карандашом, что-то записывают, зачеркивают и исправляют, так что Дану хочется сломать его. Не Тайлера — упаси боже! Только этот чертов карандаш, который без конца отвлекает его лучшего друга от распрекрасного Джоша.

А ведь он даже расстарался сегодня: отутюжил футболку, джинсы, нижнее белье и даже хотел было носки, но посчитал это уже слишком. Почти пять минут расчесывал свой извечный розовый бардак на голове, а ведь до сегодняшнего дня максимум, что он делал с волосами — это выливал содержимое тюбика с краской на голову и смешивал эту пасту, даже не глядя в зеркало. Конечно, Джош заслужил больше внимания со стороны Тайлера!

— Ты сегодня какой-то… — задумчиво произносит Джозеф, не отвлекаясь от записей, и Джош уже думает, что тот заметил, как он, Дан, похорошел и вообще, какой он замечательный и вполне может стать не только другом, но Тайлер продолжает: – …не слишком мятый, что ли?

Джош готов со стоном провалиться сквозь пол, пересчитать все этажи общежития, пролететь сквозь подвал и заглянуть на чаепитие к самому Сатане просто потому, что Тайлер ведет себя как идиот. Или это Дан идиот? Вообще, кто-нибудь объяснит ему смысл происходящего? Алло?

— Ты погладил одежду? — уточняет Тайлер и снова переключается на учебу. Несколько секунд Дан размышляет, стоит ли отвечать на этот дурацкий провокационный вопрос, но все же тихо произносит:

— Ага, — но это не производит впечатление, и Джош говорит уже чуть громче: — Готовился к выступлению.

— Вот как, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Джозеф и откладывает в сторону тетрадь — очевидно, Дан не дает ему позаниматься, так что и пытаться не стоит, пока тот в комнате. — Ты разве не зайдешь к себе в кампус?

Несколько секунд он настойчиво смотрит прямо в глаза Дана, чуть приподнимает брови, и только тогда до Джоша доходит: его выпроваживают. Выпроваживают лучшего друга из комнаты в день святого Валентина. Выпроваживают из пустой комнаты, ведь Марк — сосед Тая — тоже отсутствует. И это явно неспроста, потому что так делают все его друзья, когда…

— Ты… кого-то ждешь? — он уточняет это как можно более спокойно, из последних сил стараясь удержать себя от истеричных криков и попыток залезть в шкафы, под кровать и даже в тумбочки в поисках любовницы. Или любовника — это ведь обычно мужиков прячут по гардеробным в тех дебильных анекдотах?

— Возможно, — чуть улыбается Тайлер, и у Дана начинает дергаться глаз.

— Но ты же помнишь, что сегодня мы выступаем в пабе? — находит он самое очевидное оправдание для перемены собственного настроения. Пусть Тайлер не думает, что он влюбленный дурак. — Опаздывать нельзя.

— Я не опоздаю, — все так же улыбаясь отвечает Джозеф, и Джош нехотя соглашается с его словами: Тайлер еще никогда никуда не опаздывал. Он вообще очень примерный парень, и их дружба — это из ряда вон, из разряда дружбы Снупи и Чарли Брауна. Вот только Джош очень надеялся, что это станет чем-то большим. Чем-то посерьезнее его пьяных обнимашек с отпихивающимся Тайлером. Чем-то серьезнее его неадекватных укуренных звонков по ночам. Серьезнее неловкого флирта и строгих взглядов Джозефа.

В конце концов, на что он рассчитывал?

На то, что Тайлер-звезда-баскетбола-и-всея-учеба Джозеф обратит внимание на самого популярного барабанщика колледжа? Полная ерунда! Да и вообще — ему совершенно наплевать! Он найдет себе хоть трех парней и с пяток девчонок сегодня после концерта, если пожелает.

Вот только вряд ли пожелает.

— Так что, может быть… ты все-таки свалишь? — продолжает мягко улыбаться Тайлер, раскрывая тетрадь снова.

— Окей, чувак, — бормочет Джош и встает с постели. Он неловко мнется у дверей комнаты и несколько секунд думает о том, что делать с проклятой валентинкой, которая уже почти прожгла ему задний карман джинсов. Это идиотское красное сердечко — самая несопливая открытка, которую он смог найти в почтовом отделении студенческого городка с не менее идиотской надписью «Будь моим Валентином?..». Разумеется, без подписи, ведь в голове влюбленного Джоша салат, и до этого разговора он почти был уверен в том, что Тайлер сразу поймет, кто ее подкинул, и тут же прыгнет в объятия/кровать/душевую (нужное обвести) Дана, позволяя, наконец, прочертить языком влажную собственническую линию по его шее.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо произносит Тайлер, поглядывая на часы.

— Сейчас, — отвечает Джош, подходит к столу и наливает в стакан воды. — Попью.

Он лихорадочно шуршит листами на столе, а потом, отчаянно краснея, запихивает открытку между страниц какой-то тетради… и видит, что там валентинка будет не одинока.

— Ого… — выдыхает он, разглядывая несколько розовых, красных и парочку пестрых открыток.

— Что? — уточняет Тайлер и поднимает глаза. — Что ты там делаешь?

Он быстро встает с кровати, откладывая в сторону конспекты, подходит и забирает тетрадку с вложенными в нее валентинками из рук Дана.

— Тебе мама не говорила не рыться в чужих вещах? — почти ласково уточняет он и так смотрит в глаза Джоша, что — _ууупс_  — теперь Дан точно пропал.

— У тебя кто-то есть? — глухо произносит Дан хмурясь и кусая губы.

— Может быть, — говорит Тайлер, а Джош впервые видит такую мечтательную улыбку на его лице.

— Ясно, — бросает Дан раздраженно. Он уже жалеет, что запихнул свое признание в стопку этих от кого-то там. И ему кажется, что чувства его (о боже, какие чувства? Он же мужик!) задеты, словно Тайлер наплевал на его любовь. Честно говоря, это несправедливо по отношению к Джозефу, но Джоша не хватает на справедливость. Он просто ревнует.

Не желая больше ставить друга в неловкое положение, а главное — не желая встречаться с тем человеком, которого выбрал Тайлер, Дан быстро выходит из комнаты. Уж лучше он пойдет сразу в кампус и выбьет все дерьмо из барабанной установки, чем будет и дальше жалеть себя и изнурять его и себя этой тупой ревностью.

 

В пабе люди собираются очень долго, занимая почти все места за столиками, толпясь у бара или просто располагаясь на диванчиках в чил-ауте. Большинство из них пришли с парами, и неудивительно, ведь — алло! — сегодня день святого Валентина, и эти чертовы сердечки уже скоро пойдут у Дана верхом вместе с единорогами и розовыми пони.

Джош отмахивается от свисающих с потолка ленточек, раздраженно качает головой на предложение от знакомых выпить, а потом садится у барной стойки со стороны кассы. Его друг Ури сегодня занят выше крыши, и у них не получается даже перекинутся и двумя словами. Хотя Дан этому очень рад, потому что Брендон точно заметил бы состояние Джоша, а затем долго докапывался бы до правды и, что вероятно, нашел ее. И потом, видит бог, не отвязаться Джошу от дурацких подколок и шуток на уровне первоклассника, где Дан фигурировал бы как сопливый Ромео с валентинкой наперевес.

— Будешь моим Валентином сегодня? — слышит он сбоку и вздрагивает. Темнокожий парень протягивает девчонке бокал на тонкой ножке с чем-то ядовито-розовым и сливками сверху. Она застенчиво хихикает, делает глоток, а потом поднимает глаза на парня — над ее верхней губой остается пенка, и счастливчик радостно смахивает ее пальцем.

— Да, — соблазнительно говорит она, тянет его ладонь к себе и слизывает сливки с пальца парня. И тому это явно нравится.

А Джош злобно выдыхает. Это Тайлер должен был сказать ему «да». Это Тайлер должен слизывать сливки с его пальцев — додумайся он, конечно, подарить ему вместе с открыткой коктейль. Это ему Тайлер должен застенчиво и так мечтательно улыбаться, а не каким-то мудозвонам, пусть даже они хороши как триста спартанцев. Все равно Джош был бы в миллион раз лучше — или, хотя бы, постарался быть таким.

— Во сколько начинаете? — уточняет запыхавшийся Ури и протягивает Джошу баночку с Ред Буллом.

— Как только Джозеф появится, — бурчит Джош, и Брендон чуть удивленно и подозрительно вглядывается в глаза приятеля.

— Что с тобой, бро? — уточняет он, сжимая плечо Дана. — Нервничаешь?

Дан хочет было отрицательно мотнуть головой, сказать, что плевал он на сегодняшнее выступление в частности, да и на все остальные в целом, но вовремя себя одергивает и согласно кивает. Пусть лучше Ури думает, что Дан разнервничался, чем втюрился в друга. Меньше разговоров будет.

— Не дрейфь, старик, — Ури расслабленно улыбается и снисходительно похлопывает его по спине. — Мне в первый раз тоже было слегка… страшно?

Он смеется так, словно это лучшая шутка за его жизнь.

— На самом деле нет. Мне всегда комфортно, — после этих слов Джош хочет убить Брендона, но, когда он уже начинает тянуть пальцы к его цыплячей шее, за спиной Ури появляется Тайлер.

— Хэй, ребят, — говорит он и бросает на стойку рюкзак. — Ты готов, Джош?

Дан кивает, поднимается и без слов уходит к маленькой импровизированной сцене. И в лицо ему постоянно попадают дурацкие конфетти и розовые ленточки. С каждой секундой Джошуа Уильям Дан ненавидит день святого Валентина все сильнее.

Он быстро садится за барабаны, стараясь не смотреть на слегка удивленного Тайлера и ждет, пока тот поправит микрофон и достанет укулеле.

— Всем привет, — слышится голос Джозефа из динамиков, и Джош уже не может не смотреть на друга. — Сегодня с вами пилоты. И мы поздравляем вас, ребят, с днем святого Валентина! Мы любим вас!

Тайлер застенчиво машет посетителям бара, большинство из которых ему хорошо знакомы по лекциям, по студенческим вечеринкам и общежитию. В ответ ему раздаются дружелюбные возгласы, кто-то признается им в любви в ответ, но Джош уже не ревнует. Он отсчитывает барабанными палками ритм, и Тайлер начинает петь.

На самом деле Джош не знает, что вообще может быть лучше — в такие моменты он просто не понимает, как до сих пор не умер от экстаза. Он отдается музыке и душой, и телом, но счастье было бы неполным, не стой перед ним Тайлер в обнимку с укулеле. И для Джоша за последние годы музыка вообще приняла в определенном смысле физическую оболочку — худой парень, стоящий перед ним вполоборота и поющий самые прекрасные в мире песни. И если Тайлер не его муза, то тогда кто?..

 

Когда Тайлер вытягивает последнюю строчку «Lovely», и Дан уже собирается вставать, отхватывать свою порцию аплодисментов и тащиться к бару, чтобы наконец залить горе пивом, как Джозеф внезапно едва заметно кивает ему головой и делает знак остаться на месте.

— Сегодня я бы хотел исполнить одну песню, которую только недавно дописал, — он улыбается и поправляет микрофонную стойку. — На самом деле мне пришлось ее дописывать почти на ходу за несколько часов до сегодняшнего выступления.

Джош едва может скрыть свое негодование, потому что такое происходит впервые — до сегодняшнего дня Тайлер всегда делился с ним новыми песнями в первую очередь.

— Я хочу посвятить ее одному человеку, который… — Тайлер смеется и прикрывает ладошкой рот, словно это очень забавно. Нихрена не забавно, если вы спросите мнение Джоша. — … который мне ее не давал написать своим постоянным присутствием. Я ведь хотел сделать сюрприз.

В зале слышатся умиленные вздохи, а Дан лихорадочно пытается вспомнить, кто это вертится вокруг Тайлера все время. Он размышляет так напряженно, что не удивится, если винтики в его голове начнут скрипеть, но все равно не может понять, как у него получилось проморгать эту таинственную пассию Тайлера. Не мог же он просто пропустить его мимо — Джош же был все время рядом!

Но Тайлер мучений друга не понимает и, легко проведя по струнам, начинает петь:

— Я хочу знать, что в случае провала ты не бросишь меня. Ведь если ты будешь рядом, я буду петь тебе красивые песни, и мы будем зарабатывать деньги, продавая твои волосы.

Эта песня такая красивая, что, будь Джош слезливой девчонкой, он бы уже рыдал. И даже сейчас его сердце пропускает удар за ударом, потому что он _смертельно_ хочет быть тем, кто будет с Тайлером рядом.

 — Мне неважно, что у тебя в волосах, — мягко выводит мелодию Джозеф. — Я хочу знать, что у тебя в голове. Когда-то я говорил, что хочу умереть молодым, но ради тебя я бы сначала дважды подумал.

Джош смотрит как светится линия шеи Тайлера в тусклых лампах паба, как сияют его глаза. Смотрит на выступающие острые лопатки под майкой — сейчас они кажутся ему крыльями и, черт возьми, это прекраснее всего, что он видел до сих пор. Не будь здесь сотни посторонних, он встал бы и уткнулся бы носом в плечо Тайлера, молчал бы и просто слушал его голос — эту такую прекрасную и такую дурацкую песню. Прекрасную — потому что ее написал Тайлер. Дурацкую — потому что не для него.

Как только Джозеф заканчивает, Джош кивает на аплодисменты, говорит спасибо и быстро выходит из паба через черный ход. Морозный воздух врывается в легкие, разгоняет кровь до скорости света и заставляет бегать по коже табуны мурашек. Джош думает даже, что не станет возвращаться в зал — просто незаметно стянет свою куртку из комнаты персонала и свалит в кампус. Только еще не знает, за чем проведет этот вечер — за пьянкой в одиночестве или в рыданиях, недостойных мужчины. Хотя, одно другому не мешает.

— Мой ответ да, — слышит он за спиной и резко оборачивается. Тайлер все так же мечтательно улыбается.

— В смысле? — как можно более равнодушно уточняет Джош. Его начинает потряхивать, но это от ветра. Само собой, от ветра.

— Я про это, — Тайлер машет той самой треклятой валентинкой прямо перед носом Джоша. — Я согласен.

Несколько секунд Дан тупо смотрит как завороженный на открытку, а потом густо краснеет. На языке вертится что-то глупое с небольшой смысловой нагрузкой, но обозначающее «не мое». Правда, Джош произносит не это, а кое-что совсем другое:

— Ты посвятил ему песню.

— Не ему, — спокойно поправляет его Тайлер.

— Ей, — упрямо говорит Дан.

— Тебе, — брови Тайлера чуть приподнимаются в удивлении, а он сам улыбается еще шире.  
Джош молчит. Старательно переваривает все вышесказанное, а потом сдувается — просто выдыхает без сил.

— Если ты не понял, — Тайлер проводит по щеке Джоша холодными кончиками пальцев. — Мне неважно, что у тебя в волосах.

Он мягко улыбается и берет розовую прядь старательно уложенную Джошем в честь этого замечательного праздника прически.

— Я хочу знать, что у тебя в голове, — заканчивает Тайлер и подходит так близко, что Дан может почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах.

— Так ты будешь моим Валентином? — шепчет Джош.

— Я ведь уже сказал — да, — отвечает Тайлер и целует его.

И в голове у Джоша розовые сердечки, ленточки и конфетти. В его голове тонкий профиль Тайлера, подсвеченный сиянием рамп. В его голове жаркие прикосновения и горячие губы. В его голове мелодия его последней песни. В его голове пульсирует любовь… В его голове сейчас счастье.

И если бы кто-нибудь спросил Джоша, какой его самый любимый праздник, он бы без лишних слов назвал день святого Валентина.


End file.
